The present invention relates to multiple sprocket assemblies and more particularly, to a multiple sprocket assembly having a different-sized, multiple-toothed sprockets and annular support elements extending between the sprockets, the annular support elements including openings spaced apart by connectors.
Typically, a multiple sprocket assembly or cassette includes a plurality of different-sized sprockets arranged coaxially and mounted on a driver of a wheel hub. The teeth of each rotating sprocket alternately engage a chain to transmit a torque to the driver, the sprockets rotationally coupled to the driver through a profile. Since each individual sprocket transmits torque to the driver, the profile areas of the driver and the sprocket are necessarily thick and heavy. To lighten the bicycle for racing purposes, the sprockets are made of lighter materials with openings However, lighter materials are disadvantaged in regard to hardness, deformation and wear.